221b
by Ohtar Vicky
Summary: My first shot at anything to do with Sherlock Holmes. A sieries of drabbles about the goings on inside 221b Baker Street. Mostly inspired by real life and songs, idea for that inspired from SherPod by Bloodroot Godot. : Enjoy! Rating so i can play.
1. The Common Sugar Cube

_**Author's Note; **__Hello everyone! Please don't kill me for this, it's my first Sherlock Holmes fanfic, inspired by a brilliant story by a great author called Bloodroot Godot. (The story is called SherPod and I suggest you go read it!) With one difference, mine is based off anything and everything I think of, so there will be some pretty random stuff, of all lengths, coming up!_

_Just a short one to begin with to see what you all think!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own anything that is Sherlock Holmes ... sadly i dont even own the chemicals :(_**

_Enjoy! And please review! I really do want to know what you think!_

* * *

**The Common Sugar Cube**

"Watson?"

Watson glanced up from the book he was reading with a sigh.

"What is it Holmes?"

"Are you aware of any reaction between Potassium Chlorate and the common sugar cube?"

Watson raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What for?" He asked slowly, contemplating the meaning of his words.

"Well, according to my calculations these two should not be so incredibly reactive with one another and it puzzles me as to why no one has ever documented the reaction if it is in fact safe to perform."

"Perhaps, Holmes, someone has done it, but found it too boring an experiment to write down." The Doctor suggested.

Holmes considered this but decided to dismiss it and went back to his work

"No, I believe they put down the boring experiments too Watson. Remember last week when I was testing the effects of calcium and water? That didn't do much."

Watson grimaced then glared at Holmes' back at the remembrance of Gladstone covered in still fizzing, chalky white calcium.

Mrs Hudson had not been pleased. Especially since the dog had paniked and tried to shake the bubbling liquid from him.

Watson cautiously marked his place in his book and set it down on the table, all the while never taking his eyes from the detective's back.

"Holmes are you sure you have all the calculations correct?" He asked.

Holmes merely laughed his barking laugh as he continued to set up his new experiment adding very large quantities of Potassium Chlorate to a large beaker and lit the Bunsen burner.

Without another word a worried Watson hurried to the makeshift lab table and pulled over the sheet of calculations.

He sighed in exasperation as the doctor looked over the jumbled list of calculations Holmes had used to determine the results of the reaction.

Holmes interrupted after a few minutes into struggling to find any order to the chemical calculations.

"Is it to your satisfaction Doctor?" He asked.

Watson's head shot up.

And the sugar cube dropped.

* * *

_Inspired by my chemistry teacher. :D_

_For anyone who wants to know the reaction that actually occurred, go to youtube and search 'Potassium Chlorate and gummy bear' __J_


	2. An Odd Place

_**Author's note;**__ Short and sweet. Not sure where it came from. Just needed to be here!_

* * *

**An Odd Place**

221b Baker Street.

Odd things happened in that house. Odd, unusual, strange and terrifying things.

It was a wonder why, and how, the good, respectable, landlady ever put up with the two men who inhabited it.

Truthfully, she didn't either.

And neither did they.


	3. Everlasting Love

_**Author's Note;**__ Inspired by '__**Everlasting Love**__' by __**Love Affair**__ … doesn't that song just always make you smile!_

_A two parter … just because the next bit fits in so perfectly!_

_Please review and enjoy! And I do not own them … thought I should add that in!_

* * *

An elderly man watched the young couple hurrying down the street, their steps quick but each completely in tune with the other. Their faces were bright with anticipation and excitement and the man could easily deduce that these two were obviously, and inescapably, completely in love.

Watson and Mary rushed their way down the street. Their lift had not arrived and so the two, determined not to be late, had decided to, quickly, walk through the busy streets of London. Together they dodged the slow elderly, paced, respectable men and women, and the odd child that deemed it necessary to run between the couple. They laughed often and smiled always, the perfect picture of love and brought a smile to the faces of all who passed them by, even those who did not want to.

Turning a corner Mary pulled Watson through the large, oak doors, laughing at his charm and fake reluctance to enter, teasing him and tweaking his suit.

The oak doors slowly swung closed, shutting off the 'elderly man' from the greatest friend he could have ever asked for and leaving a dimness that could never be filled by any other.

He took a deep breath, straightened his bow tie, and walked through the great doors.

"Table for one please."


	4. Good Golly Miss Molly

_**Author's Note;**__ Part 2 … I needed a happier ending! _

_Plus __**'Good Golly Miss Molly'**__ by __**Little Richard **__had a lot to do with the ending. _

_Review and enjoy!_

* * *

He sat at his table, enviously watching them from across the room, not even bothering to hide his jealousy nor the fact he was watching them. He came for Watson. Only for Watson would he ever have done anything like this. He wanted to see for himself what this Morstan woman was like.

Whether she was good enough for his Watson.

The waiter brought the menu but he did not want to eat, instead he ordered a glass of port.

He suspected he would need it.

The band struck up another, more jaunty tune, and it immediately caught Mary's attention.

"Let's dance John!"

Alarm flared in the pit of Watson's stomach, he was not a good dancer and his leg only made things worse.

"Ah, no Mary. I cannot." He said.

Holmes chuckled to himself. Watson could dance as surely as Miss Morstan would manage to make him.

Mary made a pleading face.

"Come on John, it will be fun!" She persisted.

Watson shook his head once more. "I'm telling you Mary, I cannot dance." He insisted.

God but they were both so stubborn! Holmes thought, although he needed no deducing skills to know that his dear Watson would eventually succumb to Miss Morstan's wishes, being the gentleman he was.

And he would not be his Watson if he did not do everything in his power to make those he loved happy.

Holmes smiled as he was proved right once again and Watson was pulled to the dance floor.

Holmes watched, slightly awed, as he witnessed the one secret he could never have hoped to deduce.

"Good Golly Miss Morstan."


End file.
